


125cc Hearts

by ColdWhiteLight



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Jealousy, Karting, M/M, Working as a Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWhiteLight/pseuds/ColdWhiteLight
Summary: Charles is about to introduce his new line of karting vehicles to the racing world and that somehow effects Sebastian and Daniel's lives in unexpectedly bad ways... in the bedroom.Or,Boys go karting in South Garda to settle some bets while they also help out a charity event.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 194





	125cc Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodThingsHappenSometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodThingsHappenSometimes/gifts).

> This is a gift to vroombabies over at Tumblr for being so nice and sharing my passion for those October pictures of Kimi and Sebastian doing karting... ❤️  
And for GoodThingsHappenSometimes to cheer her up, because she is a total sweet heart 💙

Daniel Ricciardo was screwed. Royally so… And he didn't know how to get out of this situation.

It all started with Charles telling him how he was getting into the karting business, too, turning his name into a brand for the racing vehicles for all ages, just like Daniel had done a few years ago.

It was all dandy and good fun actually. They joked about if Charles also considered to build up a team for Juniors just like Daniel's team and enter major competitions. But then, the talk evolved into a half serious half joking argument about whose karts were going to be faster and better when pitted against each other. 

"Why aren't we entering a competition together, then?" Charles had asked him during their pre-quali football session while they were killing time by kicking the ball around.

Even then, Daniel had not taken the younger man's words seriously, still fooling around and making playful jibes about how Charles should be careful to not end up with a line of products shiny like his Ferrari, but defective in the most unexpected places.

"At least it'll be faster than your Renault…" Charles had been merciless, but Daniel had laughed it off, not paying much mind to their talk. Until sometime later, Charles had sat down at Daniel and Max's table at the Renault motorhome hospitality with some papers in his hands.

"Here, we are going to race in this event and see whose brand is better." He had announced, making both men stop in their conversation and look at him with wide eyes.

"Woah, mate… I can't believe you were actually serious about it!" Daniel immediately turned his attention on the papers before him. They were about the plans of a karting event in Italy. It was a charity event, organized to collect money for a children's hospital to help it continue providing free treatment to disadvantaged children.

Max eyed the papers, too, even grabbing a few of them from Daniel's hands. He was aware that Charles was watching him smugly, because Max had no idea what the other men were on about. Yet, it had to have been important enough to grab Daniel's whole attention from their earlier chat and gave Charles that miniscule of a condescending smile that came with the knowledge that he took priority in Daniel no matter how unwelcome his presence was for Max.

"What is this about?" He tapped on the papers and Daniel sheepishly explained their earlier banter about creating their own karting brands and entering a competition to find out whose karts were better.

Max gave them a _ 'you two are such fucking kids' _ look, slightly angry at his boyfriend for falling into Charles' goading and quite angry at Charles for lately being really successful in diverting Daniel's attention on himself and slyly alienating Max even though the other youth was aware that they were lovers since forever. But maybe Charles was doing it _ exactly _ because of that…

"You two don't plan to drive your own brands in the competition, do you?" He asked, leaning his head on his hand, looking utterly bored even though he wanted to slap the both men so hard that he was barely restraining himself. "It would be so lame." He gave his verdict upon their intentions and threw all their eagerness away in one simple sentence.

Charles actually had the gall to look sad and thoughtful about it, his dark eyes losing some of their shine as he gazed at the papers now resting on the table. "That wouldn't be so cool, right?"

"It'll be like we are using the charity to make our own advertisement…" Daniel mused.

"Absolutely…" Max agreed, his eyes wide and innocent. "Hey, why don't you guys fund a few other people to race?" He offered, this time genuinely. "You can both fund a racer for each age category and ask around for famous names to race for you to spice up things to get more donation…"

Charles' eyes brightened up so quickly that it was a sight. Max could tell that the other young man was really invested in this and it was actually an endearing experience to listen to him gushing about his ideas. 

"Max, that's a really good idea!" Charles clapped him on the shoulder enthusiastically. "We should all give back some of what we've got, right?" 

Daniel nodded with a smile, but Max could tell that his boyfriend had seen into his ploy and was just letting himself get swept away by the current now.

"We can both ask our sponsors to back the event in our name and we can ask around for some big names…"

Max nodded sagely in the middle of them, rubbing a hand on his chin in thought. "When was this again?" 

"After the weekend of Monza… On Friday." Charles quipped, acting completely relaxed with Max now that he had to be thinking he had found an ally in him.

"Okay, that's fine by me. I have sponsor duty for Italian TV anyways. Would you like a karting prodigy on your team, Charles?" Max asked with a slight but really guileless smile on his face, his eyes sincere.

Charles looked back at him as if he had just grown another head, his surprise slowly morphing into a look of disbelief as if Max was making a cruel joke.

"Well?" Max prompted and saw the agape mouth of his lover, his brown eyes huge and incredulous. He cleared his throat to remind Dan to collect his jaw from the floor and the Aussie came to himself, smiling at them tightly.

"Are you sure about this?" Charles was still unable to believe Max's choice. "I mean, wouldn't you want to race for Daniel's team?"

Max shrugged, still a picture of innocence, acting as if he was resigned to the task for the sake of their cause. "I mean, wouldn't it be better publicity if I were on your side?" 

"Right…" Daniel nodded beside him, uselessly trying to collect the papers together, feeling a bit betrayed, but unable to voice it because Max's reasoning was sound.

Charles was ecstatic. "It would be awesome if you could do this for me, Max!" He was smiling so brightly that for a moment it made Max think that Charles Leclerc's smile was a powerful weapon and it had to be evaded at all costs.

"I will be there. Just text me the info and let us arrange a schedule for this, okay?" Max agreed, shaking the hand Charles offered him in a reassuring way.

Daniel watched the young man leave the hospitality in high spirits even as his own had been done in by none other than his boyfriend. He gave a serious and pointed look at Max, who was pretending that he didn't get why Daniel had that funny expression on his face.

"You did that on purpose." He accused, but his voice was calm.

Max raised his eyebrows at him, acting like he had no idea why his boyfriend was being difficult. "What? I helped out your cause, didn't I?" He argued. But when Daniel gave him a _ 'stop fucking with me' _ look, he smirked. "You really thought I'd let you two have a little date in Italy, getting chummier than you already are and having fun all by yourself?" He asked, his smile still intact, still angelic. "I will race as hard as I can with whomever you can persuade on your side, Daniel…" He challenged and stood up. "And let's see what's so good about your _ Chal Lelerc _, right?" He grinned edgily.

Daniel was wide eyed and cemented on his chair, speechless.

"See you on the track, _ honey _." Max whispered smugly and patted him on the back. "Since you won't be able to see me in your room until you sort this shit out." And he walked away, leaving Daniel rooted on his spot.

Daniel wanted to run after Max, get him to a secluded spot and explain it all to him and assure Max that he had nothing to be jealous of, but he couldn't. 

He crossed his legs and bit on his lower lip, sighing silently, but shakily. Why did Max have to be so cruel and say that last bit now? Daniel knew that he'd climb the walls if the younger man wouldn't let him around himself for that long. It had to be a joke, right?

He was aware that Max had been jealous of him about his friendship with Charles, but he had never told Dan much on the subject other than making a few small jibes here and there. This was a first for the younger man to act this craftily and turn around the situation in a way so brilliantly and slyly.

Daniel really wanted to catch the younger man and push him into an empty room so that he could kiss him senseless, but he was aware that if he'd stand up now, people would notice _ it _ immediately, considering that he was wearing damn tight jeans.

He tried to think about how shriveled one Helmut Marko's nutsack had to be, so that he could recollect his blood back to the head over his shoulders, because he was hard.

Who could have guessed that a jealous Max Emilian Verstappen would be this hot?

* * *

Apparently, Max had not been joking when he'd said that Daniel wasn't going to get any until he'd get this karting event of theirs figured out. 

Having lost his boyfriend to the rival team and been depraved of his company for nearly two weeks now, Daniel was distraught. He wasn't able to recruit anyone to his team and he was about to go crazy. 

Nico was busy, Carlos had PR, Alex had to be at home, Lewis had to be on the other side of the world, and Jev had duities for his team… Which all but left him with very little option, because the date of the event was fast approaching.

He was really screwed… So much so that he was desperate enough to beg anyone and everyone who might help him. He was biting on his lip as he considered if Sebastian would be up for the task on such a short notice. He really was at the end of his rope here. Now hovering around the Ferrari team trailers, he was unsure if he should simply call Sebastian out or barge into the team motorhome and ask around the hospitality for Seb. 

After a few seconds of hesitation, he simply thought _ fuck it _, and entered the motorhome. Luckily for him, Britta was close and he waved at her, asking for the whereabouts of his ex team mate. She kindly showed him to a seat in the hospitality area and Daniel sat on a chair, feeling awkward because of how he'd managed to collect all the eyes on himself. He plastered on a nervous smile, greeting everyone in Italian out of courtesy, and waited for Sebastian to show up.

He was hoping that it wasn't an unfortunate time for Seb and he wouldn't be made to wait for too long, but when he saw the German approach to his table with Kimi in tow, he wasn't surprised.

"Hi, Daniel…" Seb greeted him with a happy tone, patting his back as he took his seat, which gave Daniel some hope about his endeavour.

Kimi silently shook his hand and made it as if he was leaving, but Daniel stopped him. "Ah… Kimi, I was lucky to catch you, too, actually… If you have some time, please sit with us, mate." He offered. And Kimi simply shrugged and went along with it.

"Guys… Sorry to bother you like this, but I have a favor to ask of you two... " He began, playing with the rolled up paper of the event program draft in his hands.

Sebastian's lower lip jutted out for a second and he shrugged, too. "Why, not? Unless it's something crazy." He joked. "Let's hear it out." He was always ready to help him out and Daniel adored the other man for it.

"You know of the karting event we are going to do after the Monza week?" He asked and Seb hummed. "I need two people on my team. I asked almost everyone on the paddock and they all said one thing or another..." He gritted his teeth and waited for a reaction.

Sebastian was silent for a second before he guessed correctly. "And those two people are me and Kimi?"

Daniel gave a loud sigh and began to explain in rapid fire. "Look, guys... I know this is on short notice, but I really, really… Like, _ really _ need two more people for my team…" He looked at the other two men with big eyes, serious and unusually put out. "This is for charity, you know? I am trying to raise some money for a children's hospital and if you can participate, it would be a blast… This is a small event and I really don't expect much attention on us… And I know you guys like karting… So, please…" He was practically pleading by now, but he really needed a positive answer, because there were only a few days left for the event and he was still short on his team. 

Kimi was thoughtful, giving some actual consideration to the request, but Sebastian looked quite apologetic. 

"Sorry, Dan, but I already said yes to Charles."

Daniel wasn't expecting to hear a shocked utterance of "What?!" along with his disillusioned one. It came from Kimi and his own attention involuntarily got caught by the older male, too. 

"What's _ what _?" Sebastian snorted at Kimi's bewilderment.

"Well, you could have told me?" Kimi quirked an eyebrow at Seb's way, expecting a sound explanation.

Sebastian pouted again as if he really couldn't understand the gruff reaction he got. "He asked us both. You said nothing, yet I accepted it."

"Not somewhere where I could hear your decision and you could at least have told me about it…" Kimi's eyes were wide and his back went a bit more straight.

Sebastian shrugged, waving a hand. "I already have PR duity in Milan that week. Staying a day more doesn't matter to me."

"I am invited to Milan, too, Seb." Kimi reminded him.

Sebastian smiled dismissively. "But you said you wanted to relax a bit before the weekend… So what now? Can't I decide for my own?" The question was asked in a light hearted, joking manner, but Daniel could see that Kimi wasn't smiling back.

Kimi nodded his head and hummed exaggeratedly in understanding. He averted his stormy eyes away after giving a small sigh. 

Daniel really wanted to leave the two men alone to sort this out and made to stand up, but Kimi pinned him onto his chair with an icy glare.

"I am going to race for you and win this shit for you." He stated firmly. Daniel could only gaze at him like a small kid would look at his parent in awe.

"What?!" This time it was Sebastian's turn to get shocked. "If you were really going to accept it then why didn't you do that when Charles asked?" 

Seb had a point, Daniel gave him that. Kimi's decision seemed like done on a need to exact retribution on Seb, and Daniel wasn't so sure about if he'd really commit himself to the task or not.

"I didn't say yes to Charles, because for that karting day, I had planned a date for the two of us in Milan." Kimi explained, his voice was low and calm, but his gaze was heated and he had a deep frown. "I clearly remember telling you that maybe we could do something on that Friday together…"

Sebastian felt unjustly accused. "What? Come on, dearest… Do you honestly expect me to guess your intentions just from a mere offhanded suggestion you made in bed?" 

Daniel cleared his throat at the insinuation.

"I never make suggestions unless I am ready to commit to them. And when were you going to tell me about it? In Milan?" Kimi sounded really offended. _ Uh, oh… _

Sebastian took a good look at the Finn as if he couldn't believe that Kimi would take offense from something as trivial as a plan he had made without telling him about. "No, I was thinking about tonight, actually." He sat up straighter, too, realizing that Kimi seriously didn't take the news well.

"Okay… Fine by me…" Kimi put his cap on, dour with a set jaw. "I had already prepared a large donation in our name and a very good time for you, but whatever, fuck that… Change of plans..."

Daniel cringed at the news and at how pale Seb's face went upon hearing Kimi's words. "Umm… I really should go…" He tried to stand up again, but only a hand gesture from Kimi was enough to make him keep his seat. So, he awkwardly watched it all unfold.

"Kimi, I am really sorry… If I knew of your plans I wouldn't have accepted to go with Charles…" Sebastian tried to amend the situation with a calming voice, but Kimi was above that. 

"If you knew, then it wouldn't be a surprise, right? And when have you ever seen me turn down something if it's for the good of the kids unless I had some other thing going on?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Seb was trying to hide his guilt under unjust incredulity. "You're unexpectedly lazy after PR events, how could I have guessed something like this?" He protested and just as Dan predicted, it angered Kimi more.

"Oh, nice then… Glad we saw where you stand about this…" The Finn grumbled and turned his attention on Daniel, not seeing how Sebastian had rolled his eyes at him in complete exasperation. "Dan, mail me the details. And don't worry about the other driver. I'm going to arrange it for you."

Daniel was both happy and also feeling guilty for triggering this little argument between Seb and Kimi. "Man, I am really in your debt. You practically saved my ass from Charles' ridicule." He shook Kimi's hand firmly in gratitude, but he was also apologetic. "And sorry for causing… this… this thing." He made a vague gesture that encompassed him and the sulking Seb, but Kimi shrugged dismissively. 

"Not your fault… He had it coming." Kimi gave a side glance at Sebastian as the German tried to make him stop.

"Kimi, please sit down… We can talk this out…" He stood up, too, now clearly regretting his decision of making plans without informing Kimi about them and then dismissing Kimi's dejection about it.

But Kimi didn't listen. "See you on the track, Sebby. Since you won't be able to see me in your room until this shit gets sorted out..." And he left the hospitality area.

Sebastian slumped back down on his seat with a very audible "Oh, for fuck's sake, Kimi!" and went about rubbing his hands at his face in a completely _ done with everything _ way. But Daniel was left wide eyed at Kimi's words.

"Mate, you won't believe me, but Maxie said the exact same shit to me after volunteering himself up for Charles' team."

Sebastian stopped and took a good look at his friend's face, deadly serious. "And?" He prompted.

"And I haven't been getting any action for more than two weeks now." Daniel leaned back with a deep sigh, a picture of sexual frustration.

Sebastian felt for the younger man, but he couldn't help but deem himself as lucky. "At least we have only a little more than a week until the event…"

"But that was really insensitive of you, man…" Daniel shook his head. "You have to work hard to get yourself forgiven."

"Says the one who made his boyfriend jealous and angry enough to side with the guy he doesn't even like to begin with."

Daniel snorted, suddenly feeling petty. "Didn't you make Kimi do the same just now? Man, he was in the right and sorry, but you acted like an utter dick there. And at least Kimi likes me." He stuck out his tongue at the other man before he grinned as if he won an argument Seb wasn't aware that they'd been having.

Sebastian was used to his friend's antics by now. "You are aware that me and Max are going to wipe the floor with that smile of yours, right?" He was quite confident.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at that. "Belittling your boy friend's vast experience? I must remind Kimi that you two should wager on something, too, to make things juicier…" 

Seb pointed at the door of the hospitality with a vindictive grin of his own. "The exit is right there, Daniel. Kindly fuck off, please..."

Daniel did as he was told, laughing heartily, but not without giving Sebastian the birdie with both hands until he got out of the main door.

* * *

The next week was a disaster for Sebastian. Now he could really understand Daniel's frustration.

Kimi was still talking to him, eating and spending time with him, but when the night fell, he either took his pillow and quilt to another room or shoved Sebastian out. 

Seb still believed that Kimi was making a big deal out of this, but he had apologized to his boyfriend already; so, what more did Kimi want from him really?

He wanted to touch him, to embrace him and put his nose right above the spot under Kimi's ear and breathe in his scent, but Kimi was always agile enough to evade his touch, driving Sebastian crazy with want. 

Kimi wasn't even letting him hold his hand and it was slowly fraying Seb's nerves. He was waking up with morning wood every single day now even though it would only happen just a few times a week in the past. It was as if his libido was aware how he wasn't about to get any action soon, and thus demanded his whole attention as a revenge. 

This was getting ridiculous, to the point that he even tried walking around in their house half naked, striking up poses that flexed his muscles, all the while trying to look natural but also appealing.

Kimi was giving him funny looks and just shaking his head at him with a sexy little smirk on those lips that Sebastian had missed kissing so much.

_ "Have you tried walking around naked, too?" _ Dan had asked on the phone when Seb complained about how his pissing contest with Charles had inadvertently fucked up his bedroom life.

"You are nuts… What more did you try?" Seb couldn't help but ask in morbid curiosity.

_ "I masturbated in the shower, moaning his name as loudly as I could." _

Really, after all these years, Seb shouldn't be surprised hearing that, but he couldn't help but sputter and cough at Daniel's infinite shamelessness.

Daniel sounded amused by his reaction on the other end of the line. _ "And guess what… He had been wearing his headphones when I got out and he was beet red pretending to just have finished his push ups." _

"You irredeemable freak…" 

That only made Daniel laugh harder. _ "I am pretty sure he had a good old wank of his own to me moaning his name like that." _

"Say no more or I am never going to talk to you again." Sebastian warned half heartedly, smiling in fond exasperation.

_ "You always say that but here we are, Seb, sharing stories about our miserable sex lives." _ Daniel had pointed out. _ "And on a more serious note, mate... All permissions are granted and we are doing serious business this Friday, alright?" _

As if Sebastian needed the reminder... He planned to burn all his unspent testosterone on the asphalt and… and win… but then what? "You are right…" He said suddenly. "We really must wager on something with Kimi… And I just found out what…" He surprised Daniel with his new found enthusiasm, too.

_ "Good for you, then, mate… See you on Friday." _ Dan wished him luck and hung up, because Seb was going to need quite a bit of that.

Seb had arrived Milan together with Kimi, but they could very well have been apart from each other by the way Kimi had acted. 

The Finn had immediately left for the Alfa Romeo museum to shoot a TV spot for the team and Sebastian had to attend a party thrown for his team by the sponsors. 

He came back to the hotel late at night to find Kimi sleeping on the king sized bed, convinced that Kimi had done this deliberately. Because he could have booked a room with double beds or just told Seb to book his own room. But, no… There was only one bed and even though the room had two large couches, too, Seb would be damned if he'd just go and sleep on one of them.

He got rid of his jacket and undid his tie as he kicked away his dress shoes, his eyes fixated on Kimi's sleeping face. He undid a few buttons on his white shirt, too, and approached the bed.

Kimi was laying on his back, wearing a well worn, loose t-shirt. Its wide neckline was putting his collarbones and one of his shoulders on display and Sebastian silently groaned at the sight of the pale skin. Kimi was relaxed, utterly defenseless and beautiful and Sebastian had been missing him for so long that he couldn't help but sit on his side of the bed quietly and reach out for Kimi's face, getting aroused embarrassingly quickly.

His touch was so feather like and gentle that Kimi sighed softly at it and turned his head to the other side as if to provide Sebastian with more skin to pet and caress.

Sebastian was mesmerized, breathing shallowly and rapidly, wanting to get closer and try his luck and see if Kimi was going to let him have him. He put both hands on each side of the still sleeping Finn and leaned in, his heart swelling at the sweet scent that he got from Kimi, warm and comforting and safe like home. "Beautiful…" He whispered softly into Kimi's ear and placed his lips over the shell of it in a small kiss.

Kimi stirred a bit, swatting a hand at Sebastian and made him smile at the little frown that creased between his eyebrows. Then Seb leaned in again and this time began placing kisses on Kimi's neck, captivated by the way how Kimi's breathing pattern slowly changed as Seb got daring by the second.

He nosed at the vulnerable skin there, pushing Kimi's head back further. And when he realized that the other man was about to turn to his side to get away from his touch, he caught Kimi's wrist and held onto it to stop his sideways motion. 

Kimi's legs began to move, too. When Sebastian licked at the skin of his naked right shoulder and collarbone, his breath hitched in a needy whine upon the slight pain of Sebastian sucking a love mark on it.

Kimi woke up to the feeling of being surrounded by the wonderful smell of his lover's cologne, one of his wrists in his hold, his body hovering above his own.

"Awake now, Kimi?" Sebastian whispered into his ear and Kimi couldn't help it when his whole body broke into goosebumps and tensed up with a rush of arousal.

"Seb?" He asked uselessly, trying to turn his face towards the younger man. 

But Sebastian was bolder now that he was awake and he lowered himself on Kimi, mindful of not hurting him with his weight.

Kimi shivered despite himself when Seb's free hand went inside his tee and caressed his side in gentle strokes. His skin was burning and he was involuntarily arching upto the younger man's touch even as a small moan escaped from his lips.

That moan was like music for Sebastian. He fell a bit away and leaned on his elbow, one hand still holding onto Kimi's wrist, the other caressing and groping at his side, his stomach and his hip. He could feel that Kimi was as hard as him in his sweat pants and shivering with rasping breaths. "You missed me, too…" It was a statement and he was elated further when he grinded himself down on Kimi and watched the other man gasp openly with his eyes going wide.

That gasp and that surprised look of arousal went straight to Sebastian's groin and he realized that he needed some immediate relief from the tight and heavy feeling. He leaned in and caught Kimi's lips in a kiss as he continued grinding their arousals together, dry or not, seeking some outlet for his frustration.

Kimi tried to get away from the other man a bit, overwhelmed by the zeal with which Sebastian was devauring his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to just let the younger man do whatever he wanted with him, but no… Seb needed a lesson.

He turned his head away to break their kiss and freed his wrist from Seb's already slack hold. Though Sebastian tried to follow his lips for another kiss, Kimi managed to put his hands on the younger man's chest and pushed him away as gently as he could.

Sebastian fell back, still a bit amused because he thought that Kimi was joking, but when he saw Kimi's eyes, he understood that Kimi was all business.

"I am trying to make a point here, Sebby. And you seem to not get it." Kimi's voice was neutral, his eyes were devoid of any trace of negativity. 

Still high with unspent arousal, Sebastian couldn't believe what was going on. "But… I… We… We are both… Kimi, you can't be serious! I am about to come into my pants here! What the fuck?!" He leaned back away a bit more, incredulous and hurt even though Kimi was trying to keep a calm and matter of the fact expression.

"Not until you apologize from me in front of everyone and admit that you have been thoughtless enough to not inform me of your plans until too late and insensitive about my feelings and dismissive of my hurt…" Kimi draw the line, slowly getting up as Seb fell back onto his hunches over his legs. 

Sebastian tried to think with a clear head, watching Kimi play with the neckline of his tee sensually, his own finger tips ghosting over his abused neck and collarbone skin as if to stir up Seb more. "This… You are doing this on purpose!" He accused heatedly. "Booking only one room with one bed… Sleeping in that goddamned tee, writhing under me so seductively… Making all those beautiful sounds! Do you want to drive me crazy or what?" 

Kimi looked at him long and hard for a moment, and then to Sebastian's great mortification, a very flirtatious and sly smirk appeared on his lips.

"Yeah…" He admitted. "Liked your punishment?"

Sebastian could only look at him with a slackened jaw. "You are not joking…" He mumbled in awe as if he had found the secret of the universe. 

Kimi shook his head. "I am serious. I want a heart felt apology, but in front of the boys."

Sebastian's shoulders sagged in exasperation. "Why them though?"

"Because they're our friends and family…" Kimi raised an eyebrow. "Or do you want to make it in front of the press?"

Sebastian took a deep breath and looked into the amused but calm eyes of his lover, giving up and resigning himself to jacking off to the thoughts of him in the shower later. Then he slowly got up from the bed and went around to get his things. "Okay… But let's make a bet on this like Charles and Dan did…" He offered, putting on his shoes.

Kimi sat up straight on the bed, listening.

"In their case, the one getting the least wins buys first class tickets to all the European flights of the next season for the winner."

"That's a good wager, but I have a private plane and we already have our flight…" Kimi argued.

"Fair enough." Seb sat on the edge of the bed and looked back at Kimi in a hungry way. "So, since this event is for collecting as much donation as possible, I bet our side will collect more money than your side." He challenged Kimi.

Kimi considered it for a moment and nodded. "What are the stakes?"

Sebastian grinned wolfishly. "You win, I apologise from you publicly in front of the media but in a vague way, without telling the reason. I win and you exclusively be mine for a whole week, letting me have you as many times as I want."

Kimi's eyes went wide like saucers. "In other words, you want me to be unable to sit on my ass and thus never leave your bed?"

Sebastian had the gall to laugh at it. "Basically, yes…" He admitted with a sharp glint in his eyes. "But I'll treat you gently and pamper you so much as after care… You'll never want it to end." He promised to make the stakes seem more appealing.

Kimi silently laughed at the younger man's words. As if he needed anymore bonuses to let himself be swept away by Sebastian's love and lust… He knew that he'd be given the best after care because that was the norm between them as pampering Sebastian and watching him glow with it was sometimes even better than having the younger man on his hands and knees or his back for him. This was more like a reward for Kimi, so he accepted all too readily.

"As you wish… Prepare your _ vague _ apology beforehand though, because I am going to crush you so spectacularly, Sebby, that you'll be crying when this ends."

Sebastian hung his head and snorted. "Okay, we have a deal, dearest." He agreed and then stood up.

Kimi got out of the bed, too. "Where are you going?"

"To ask if they have a room…"

It was Kimi's turn to snort. He approached Seb and handed him a key card. "Here, this is for my room. Your luggage is there, too."

That made Seb's eyes widen again in understanding. "You really came into my room on purpose, didn't you? I was right… You practically seduced me…" He couldn't believe that after all these years Kimi was still able to surprise him with his seemingly innocence.

Kimi simply shrugged and opened the door for him, shoving him out. "Goodnight, karting king… I'll wipe the track with your sweet ass soon." He mumbled as mundanely as possible and shut the door on Sebastian's scandalized face.

Who could have guessed that Kimi-Matias Räikkönen was craftier than a fox?

* * *

It had been some time since Max had visited South Garda. The weather was hot and the track was as exciting as ever, reminding him of his karting years and that incident he'd had with Charles in 2012. Now here they were again and this time he was going to race in Charles' name and if it wasn't the irony of the century, then he didn't know what was.

The media had to be thinking the same, because when the garage gates opened, the first thing that Max, Sebastian and Charles had seen was the hoard of media that had been waiting for them to talk about their unlikely team.

Luckily, Charles was being the best poster boy and team manager that could ever be and answering the questions about technicalities whole heartedly. Max could see how excited and proud the other youth was, putting his arms around him and Sebastian as he talked about how gracious they were being for cutting their home time short and helping him out here.

Max was actually getting into the groove of it, because even though they had not been expecting the event to be big enough to get much media coverage, their presence had both garnered quite the viewership and media attention on the organization.

The stands were all packed full and there were other small attractions being held to amuse the audience. One among them caught their attention, because it was broadcasted live on the huge screen right out of the pitlane and stood before the grandstand.

Kimi, Daniel and Lando were in shade under a tent, a huge transparent box with a lock on was before them as their fans donated money to get their autographs and pictures taken with them.

"So Lando was the one Kimi was talking about bringing in for Dan?" Max asked, mouth agape.

"When I called him, that little prick told me he had things to do…" Charles was amused, but also feeling tricked.

Honestly, Sebastian already knew that the youngest and the eldest of the grid had been getting along so well since some time, but he was both awed and afraid of Kimi's tenacity for being able to persuade the teen into their little competition. "Why didn't we thought of this?" He grumbled and then disappeared to find Britta.

Understanding what Sebastian was about to do, Max turned to Charles. "Seb told me he had made a bet with Kimi on who's going to raise the most donation for the charity. Do you have merchandise brought here?"

Charles' moods fell instantly. "No, man… I didn't think about that far…" He confessed. "If only you guys had told me before..."

"Okay, think, think…" Max tapped his finger on his lip. "You guys… Didn't Ferrari open a store in Milan during your event yesterday?"

That instantly lit up the other youth's eyes. "Yes?" He asked.

"Maybe you and Seb can buy some merch off from there and you guys could sign them and we can sell them? I brought in a lot of caps and pictures…"

Charles actually clapped his hands in excitement and hopped on his feet like a little kid. "I'm on it!" He sprinted off. "You really have the most brilliant ideas, Max!"

Max smiled after him at his praise, pleased with himself, and then walked back into the garage to tinker with his kart. "As if I'd lose to that flirty little shit." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Lando was having the time of his life. When Kimi had called him and asked him if he'd be in for some fun, doing some old school karting, he was down for it faster than the lightning. But even he wasn't expecting to have this much fun. 

This was a sprint race, done in five age groups, from eight in the morning to six in the evening with prize ceremonies and a concert as its closing event. But more than that, the moment he heard that there were bets going on between Charles and Dan on one side and Kimi and Seb on the other, he knew had to do everything in his power to help Daniel and Kimi. Especially Kimi, because his bet benefitted the cause of the children's hospital more and seemed more personal even though he didn't know what the stakes were between him and Seb.

Kimi wanted to win and that was enough reason for Lando to use all means possible.

"What did Kimi offer you to rope you into this?" Charles asked him. They were leaning back against one of the trailers side by side, drinking refreshments together. 

"Nothing…" Lando shrugged, giving Charles an amused side glance. 

"Man, he adores Kimi… It's as simple as that." Max explained and Daniel chuckled at how Lando shyly ducked his head.

Max raised an eyebrow at his lover's way. "I think it also has a lot to do with your pissing contest, too." 

Lando laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "It's like you and Charles are comparing your dick sizes and we are the unfortunate eye witnesses of it."

Max liked the analogy and the way it made Charles sputter his drink everywhere. 

Daniel had the decency to look mildly apologetic, but he too was smiling. "But at least we are serving for a good cause." He shrugged. 

There was an online tally page on the big screen above the garages, showing the sum of each party's contribution and currently Daniel's team was leading all the race participants, but with a small margin with Charles' team. That was a source of concern for Lando.

Charles pointed at Kimi and Sebastian's way with his head and all the youths' attention turned to them. "And we got to see those two being their own mechanics." 

The other two men were pouring over the event pamphlet that regulated the vehicle specs and inspecting the chassis of Charles' brand.

Lando was quick to get his phone out. "I must make a post of this…" He logged in on his Instagram and began making a little video of the two oblivious men. 

When he posted it, the speed with which the likes rained down amazed everyone.

"Your stuff gets viral very quickly." Charles commented, watching Lando's phone over his shoulder.

"I have more followers." Max bragged and it made Charles and Dan share an amused look which irritated him to no end.

Lando snorted at that. "I have the most on Twitch, though…" He hummed and lowered his phone, turning his eyes at the screen again. "Speaking of popularity… How did you guys catch up with our sum so quickly like that?" He asked.

It was Charles' turn to brag. "Ferrari donated us merchandise and Max had come prepared…" He hit the other youth playfully on his arm.

Daniel shook his head. "Idea thieves…" He pursed his lips. "This is Italy, of course you'd sell better."

Lando watched as Sebastian pointed at the screen, too, with a self assured wide grin in place. Kimi looked up at the numbers and and it was impossible to not see the flash of that crestfallen expression on the Finn. Seeing that didn't sit well with Lando, so he tried to think of something. "Daniel, is your PR lady free?"

Daniel looked around and saw her talking to a junior racer. "Aurelie? Yep!" 

Lando smirked to himself. "I still have time before I race with Max, right?" He pointed at the tally table. "Then, let's earn some money…" 

Daniel nodded and smirked back in equal eagerness, rubbing his hands together. "Sorry, girls… Business time." He wiggled his eyebrows and followed after the teen.

Charles and Max watched them a bit, standing closer together. "We must learn their plan." Charles pushed his hands into his pockets and looked back at the other youth. 

Max was smiling. "Just wait for it, that fool will soon gloat about it to Seb."

"Lando?"

"No… He is brilliant. I'm talking about Dan." 

Charles couldn't help but snort at Max's annoyance fondly. "I can't tell if you love him or want to strangle him…" He laughed.

The offhanded remark surprised Max a bit, but he could tell that there was no underlying implication in it. "Most of the time, I think it's the second one." He confessed, realizing that he was enjoying the easy going vibe around them. "Come on, then, Mr. Team Principal…" He urged with a smile of his own. "Seb and Kimi will be out soon." 

Charles nodded and together they went back into their garage.

* * *

Kimi had used Daniel's karts quite a lot in the past, so he was really comfortable with the kart he was given. He knew how these vehicles reacted and he'd made his own set up arrangements. He was confident in himself about winning the first qualifying heat, because Seb needed to adjust to his kart and get to know it first. But after that, he really didn't know.

He wore Daniel's team colors, mostly black and white with a dash of light blue, using his own red and white helmet. When Daniel saw him ready, he gave an impressed nod at his way and together with the young man, he had taken his place on the track.

Sebastian was a little bit away from where Kimi was waiting for the start. Wearing Charles' colors, a nice shade of green and white with a dash of red, he had his white helmet on and was having a heated conversation with Charles and Max. 

Kimi focused back to the task at hand, listening to the hum of the 125cc engines and taking in the smell of the fuel. It was so hot this close to the asphalt, but it was also quite exciting. He wanted to win this race, because he had the upper hand here.

And when they were given the go, he actually managed to weave his way to the lead quite easily and quickly. He couldn't see where Sebastian was, but only somebody in a red suit made a few attempts on overtaking him and Kimi successfully held onto his position for the designated five laps. First quali heat was his and he smirked at Sebastian's way when he saw that he had only managed to get the fifth place.

But in the second heat, things changed. Sebastian finished it second to Kimi's first and in the third heat they battled each other quite a lot with Seb finishing first this time.

It proved to be quite a close run, though, because the other racers were hard contestants, too. The situation made itself clear in the final trophy run where Seb fought on quite well, but became a victim of someone else's mistake and was pushed out of the track and lost his position. This time he finished third.

After the race, Kimi approached him and patted him on the back. Because he had won with just a few points over Sebastian. The younger man had collected quite some points for his overtaking skills, but in the end it wasn't enough.

When Sebastian returned back to their side of the garage and checked the donation tally board, his mood went even more sour, because Daniel's team had made some real margin again.

"How the hell did they do that in just an hour?" He unzipped and took off the top part of his suit, letting it dangle around his trim waist.

Max sighed. "Lando put your race on Twitch and made it pay to play… It got record viewership…" He showed Seb his phone and Seb could only nod at the ingenuity of the idea as he watched the recordings of the action camera.

"Max, you have an account on this site, right?" Seb was frustrated by his loss and feeling petty. "Let's see who is more popular. Me and Kimi or you and Lando…" He smiled edgily.

Max nodded and then flipped the birdy at his lover who was unabashedly boasting of Kimi's win and their donation amount by singing about it loud enough for all to hear.

"I'm going to find you not only the best onboard camera, but also a helmet one." Charles promised Max and narrowed his eyes down at Daniel who was grinning from ear to ear, one arm around Lando's shoulders, absolutely pleased with himself.

Nobody realized how neither Kimi nor Seb was around.

Sebastian had gone behind the garages in search of Kimi and caught him just as he was undoing the top part of his racing suit. Kimi looked at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes and it reminded Seb that he didn't know what to say to him.

"Congrats…" He muttered lamely, coming a few steps closer, unable to take his eyes away from the other man.

"Thank you… It's a lot of compliment winning against you where you are considered superior." Kimi told him truthfully even though Seb shrugged dismissively at his compliment. "You could have won if it weren't for that guy's mistake."

"Unlucky…" Sebastian played with one of the dangling sleeves of his suit, suddenly bashful. "You deserved it."

Kimi was aware why the younger man had followed him here into the safety of the trailers and it put a knowing smile upon his lips. "You want your kiss…" It wasn't a question, but Sebastian immediately turned serious, though he was also hesitant. 

After each of their victories they'd share a celebratory kiss and Sebastian didn't want to break their tradition. "Yes, please…" His expression belied how ready he was to defend his desire and it was the most endearing thing to see for Kimi.

"Okay…" Kimi agreed and quickly rounded on the younger man, forcing him to retreat a few steps until his back hit the metal work and Kimi crowded him against it. 

Sebastian was wide eyed and his pupils were blown to the point that the blue of his eyes was just a thin ring. Kimi leaned in and kissed him with an open mouth, holding him against the wall of the trailer with one hand and groping his ass with the other.

It took Sebastian's breath away and it finished just as swiftly as it started.

Kimi leaned back and licked his lips before he grinned at Sebastian's dazed and disappointed expression. "See you around, Sebby." He pecked those red lips one last time and walked away, completely destroying the younger man.

Sebastian slid down onto his hunches to collect himself, regretting the moment he had sought out the other man.

He tried to imagine how shriveled one Helmut Marko's nutsack had to be, so that he could get over his hard on by thinking about something gross. 

His was such a miserable existence...

* * *

Max was doing absolutely perfect.

Seb had given him every little pointier about the driveability of the kart and Max actually liked how the vehicle responded to him. He came either first or second in all the heats and during the trophy run, he killed his competition. No wonder he had been treated as a genius during his karting days.

Though he would have felt better about it, because Lando had been close to him and had overtaken him a few times, but due to an accident during the trophy run, he had been unable to finish the race together with three more competitors.

He had seen the worry in Kimi's eyes when he had finally brought Lando back to the garages after a quick check up. The teen was fine, but he was quite upset for being unable to finish his race.

"Sorry, Dan… I could have gotten you a podium…" Lando apologized needlessly and Daniel patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. 

"As long as you are fine, I don't care about anything, mate…" He rubbed a hand on Lando's left arm. "I'm very glad that you are alright."

Max and Charles repeated the sentiment and to dissipate the sudden heavy air, Max showed Lando his own Twitch stream. Since Lando's action cam had become useless in his accident, Max's recording was the only complete one and everybody seemed to have preferred that.

While the youths amused themselves with the recording, Kimi hovered around them awkwardly. Daniel and Sebastian watched him from the sides.

"He really cares for Lando…" Daniel observed with a small smile.

Sebastian huffed a small laugh. "He cares for all of you… A lot…"

Daniel's eyes widened at the words and when he looked back at Kimi again, he saw the soft expression that Kimi had going on for Max, Charles and Lando there. "He is just a big softie..." He giggled to himself and then took a few pictures with his phone. "Will send you all the pics." He winked at Sebastian.

* * *

Towards the evening, the situation became clearer for Daniel and Charles. The other categories that they had entered for had made their runs one by one and when the overall points were summed, Daniel appeared to be the winner. 

"He is so smug about it that it's more irritating than losing this bet." Charles confessed. 

The endurance race was about to begin, but neither him nor Daniel was going to participate in it, so it seemed to be a done deal for now.

Sebastian gazed up at the donation tally board and saw that they were losing in that department, too. "Well, at least we should win this, right?" He found his phone and dialed a number, Max and Charles watching him curiously. He spoke in German for a while and hung up. 

A few minutes later, their donation sum went up quite a lot and a very shocked and livid Lando appeared on their side of the garage, pointing up to the tally board. "What did you do?" He asked like an angry mum. And when he only got smirks and snorts as his answer, he returned back to his side.

"Kimi, how much do you want to win this bet with Seb?" The teen asked the Finn who was tinkering with the brakes of a junior's kart. 

Kimi was aware of the widening margin. Seb had to be calling his friends and asking them to donate. "Very much…" 

Lando grinned. "Would you do anything for the kids?" 

Kimi blinked. "I would, but… What…"

Lando cut his words short. "We'll put ourselves on auction." He grinned.

Half an hour later, the front of their garages had attracted more media personnel than maybe from the morning. 

"What did you guys do this time?" Max asked, approaching Lando's side, waving at Charles to approach.

Dan and Kimi were giving interviews and the tone of the questions seemed funny enough to even make Kimi smile.

"See with your own eyes." Lando handed his phone to Max and together with Charles, they realized they were scrolling through a site. 

"_125cc Hearts_?" Charles groaned at the name of the page. "What is this about…?" He began to ask, but his question turned into half wolf whistling and half laughter as Max scrolled down and revealed digitally signed pictures of Kimi, Daniel, and Lando's, put on auction.

Though Lando had all his clothing intact, he had given some suggestive looks and cool poses in his racing suit. But what sent Charles was the ones given by Kimi and Daniel. They were almost half naked in them and honestly, both men looked quite hot and natural.

"This is your idea, right?" Max asked, both aroused by Daniel's poses and pissed off at him for a reason he couldn't understand now.

Lando nodded proudly.

"Sebastian will kill you so hard, mate… He is always so jealous of Kimi… How did you even persuade him to give these poses?" 

Lando's face went a bit pale at the news, but he defended himself. "Daniel started it… Kimi and I gave normal cool poses, but Dan unbuttoned his shirt, telling us that these pics would sell better and who wouldn't want to see a sexy team manager on their device in HD, honestly?… in his words."

Charles was dying of laughter as Max bristled. "That easily excitable fool… So those media people are here because of this…" He sighed in exasperation.

"But look at the amount of the bids we got…" Lando was grinning. "We are going to win this, too."

There were five pictures of each of them, small and in very low resolution. But they were enough to give an idea to the bidders. "I can't believe you put yourselves for sale on a fucking web site…" Charles was still laughing.

The biddings were about to end in an hour and interestingly enough, the highest bids were all made on Kimi's pictures. 

"This is elder abuse…" Charles enlarged one of Kimi's poses and giggled some more, but truth be told, the Finn looked quite hot.

"Oh, shut up… You won't be half as handsome as him when you are forty…" Lando repeated Sebastian's words back at the other youth and took his phone away. "Go and place a bid on me…" He stuck his tongue out at them and walked away.

"I am going to show these to Seb first!" Charles yelled after him and went away to do just that.

Max was left alone and he watched Daniel talk to the press some more until the Aussie felt his eyes on him and looked at his way. Max shook his head at him in quite a serious manner and it made Daniel's eyes widen at his way as if he was afraid, before he broke into another grin.

_ You will be the death of me… _ Max thought and went back into their garage to find his phone and bid on Daniel's pictures. 

* * *

Sebastian was left slack jawed at the poses Kimi had given. 

His lover had been caught naked and half naked by the press time after time during his career, but Seb couldn't recall a moment that Kimi deliberately had given half naked and sexy poses like this for any mag or advertisement before. 

They were all beautiful shots actually… Taken in the garage, around the karts and mechanic tools, all effortlessly natural and sexy. Sebastian especially liked a shot where Kimi was leaning against the work table near a kart on the repairing platform, one hand up in his tee, leaving his stomach and left hip bone on display. The other hand was pulling down the neck of the white shirt as Kimi blew into it, one of his nipples showing, erect in a teasing way.

Sebastian asked Britta to bid on them, too, even though he knew that he was helping out Kimi's side by doing this. Because he could never let anyone else to have these pictures in high resolution. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

When the auction ended, Lando was standing as far away from Sebastian as possible, even putting Kimi's body between them. Daniel was about to take them all out for dinner and they were waiting for Max and Charles to finish up.

"I have sent them all to your account…" Lando was explaining to a put out Sebastian while he mostly hid behind Kimi. "I deleted the auction page and the copies I had.."

Sebastian didn't answer, but his silence was enough to get Lando's mood down, too.

"Stop fussing over him, Lando… He'll get over it…" Kimi assured the teen and then grinned. "He is just bitter that he didn't think of it himself." 

"But isn't that ingenious of him?" Daniel asked with an impish grin. "It's like pimping your parent to your other parent. And at what an awesome sum to booth!" He giggled and dodged an oily cloth thrown at him by a smiling Sebastian.

Everything seemed to be fine now, because seeing that smile put Lando at ease, too. 

* * *

Dinner was wonderful. Now that their bellies were filled with good Italian food and a little alcohol, Daniel offered them all to take them to clubbing, too. But Kimi felt tired. 

"I'll pass…"

Sebastian immediately followed suit. "Me too… You guys go and have fun."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at their way, but recognized the mischievous glint in Seb's eyes and smiled.

Since their bets had all been settled now, Kimi reminded Seb. "I think this is a perfect opportunity for you to make your public apology to me…" 

"That was your stake? An apology?" Lando asked.

Kimi nodded and Daniel explained. "Kimi deserves it…" He nudged at Sebastian's arm to urge him. "C'mon, we are all ears. Apologize for being a dick back then."

But Sebastian seemed all too sure of himself and all eyes turned to him. "You have the organizer's number on, right? Call her and ask for the final sum." 

Daniel frowned, but did as he was told with a sceptical expression and made the call. As he listened, his face changed into a show of incredulity. "Your side surpassed ours by about fifty thousand Euros…"

While Max and Lando booed at the news, Charles patted Daniel's shoulder in consolation. "Let's say the kids won this round, yeah?…" He smiled at them all.

Kimi sighed in resignation and leaned back. "This doesn't mean you were right back there in the motorhome, Seb…" He was smiling, too, but it was a tight one.

Sebastian immediately shook his head. "Of course not… And I am going to apologize for it." He turned to look at the wide eyes of his lover and did as he promised. "I shouldn't have acted like it was nothing, and I will never be insensitive like that again. Can you forgive and forget, dearest?" He asked sweetly and Kimi actually flushed at his words.

The Finn could only nod and duck his head when the youths all made cutesy sounds, going _ awww _ with applauds, and embarrassed Kimi further.

"That's a swell guy right there if I ever seen one… That's my guy…" Daniel patted Sebastian's back hard enough to hurt him a bit, earning himself a tight smile and a glare from his friend.

Charles interjected. "Talking about swell guys… Please raise your glasses for Max Verstappen, gentlemen." He honored the other youth. "Man, that was such a drive..." 

Max turned a bit red at the compliment, too, smiling shyly. It was a lot, because it came from Charles who was widely considered as his equal and rival. He thanked the other youth and then honored Lando. "And for Lando… Who did absolutely great today for all of us."

Lando hid behind his hands at the cheers, feeling shy but laughing along with the rest.

When the entertainment got relocated to the club that Daniel had talked about, Max and Daniel made themselves scarce for a while as Lando and Charles continued with their fun.

"Any idea how you guys won the donation bet?" Lando asked over the loud music and Charles pouted a bit.

"I think Seb was talking to Lewis while we were changing for the dinner." 

Lando grimaced. "Don't tell that to Kimi, okay?"

Charles nodded. "Seb must have gotten Lewis's help because he was mad at those pictures."

Lando rolled his eyes. "Oh man, they are so petty…"

"Who? Seb and Kimi?"

"Nope! Seb and Max!"

Charles laughed at the correctness of the claim. "If only he knew that his boyfriend is safe, because I have my Pierre…"

Lando sputtered at the news. "Don't tell that to Max, either!" He grinned devilishly and Charles nodded again.

"Daniel must be trying to explain that to him in the restroom now…" He guessed correctly.

* * *

"I can't believe you had that bottle of lube on you, Maxie…" Daniel moaned. Currently, he was leaning against the cold tile wall of a toilet cubicle in the club and Max was trying to loosen him up.

"You taught me to always be prepared, right?" He twisted his knuckle inside Dan and listened to him gasp and groan at the feeling.

"You learned from the best…" Daniel strained against the hold Max had on his back, but Max pressed him down again. "Wanting to fuck me so much, couldn't even wait for us to go back to our room." He laughed at the younger man's enthusiasm. 

Max wasn't missing a beat, cool and in control. "Must lay my claim on you, right?" He bit on softly where the other man's shoulder met his neck.

"Ughhh....Isn't he sweet though?" Daniel grumbled into the white toilet tile he was planted on face first as Max pushed another finger in him a bit harshly. "Charles, I mean…" 

Max could hear the amusement in Daniel's voice and got irritated by it. "Yeah… So sweet…" His breath rasped right into Daniel's ear from behind, his hand seeking out a nipple under his tee. "Wanna do this to him, too…" He tried to provoke his boy friend back, but Dan just laughed at his attempt, needily moving on Max's fingers to take in more of them.

"Baby, you can't even lie to me…" He shuddered when Max took his fingers away and pressed his well lubed dick against his entrance. 

"I think he fancies me, too…" Max tried to rile Daniel up and jerked him off a bit to bring him back to his full hardness again. "Hmm? Maybe more than you…" 

Daniel braced himself against the wall, feeling the pulsing of the music under his hands and in his bones. "Ahh… Then ask him out for a threesome. I'd be glad to be in the middle." He baited, but this time it must have been too much, because Max stopped and one of his hands went to Daniel's long neck. The younger man possessively splayed his fingers on the vulnerable expanse of it and tipped Daniel's head back gently until his curls tickled the side of his own face and his lips were right on Daniel's pulse point.

"You are mine, Daniel… And I never share." He growled into the skin under his lips and entered him to the hilt in one swift thrust. He only realized that Daniel had come when he felt the rhythmical clenching around him and heard Daniel's beautiful whine as he told him again and again how he only belonged to Max.

But Max didn't stop, aware that Daniel had the stamina to go one more time. So, he slowed down a bit and his thrusts turned gentler. "Will you make me jealous again?" He asked, sucking small love bites all around Daniel's neck as he kept on caressing him everywhere.

"No…" Daniel's voice was thick and he was biting on his lip to keep himself from wantonly moaning at the feel of Max's bare cock sliding in him in that torturously slow pace. 

"Will you provoke me like this again, too?" Max didn't let up, panting into Daniel's ear hotly.

"I… I won't… Maxie, please, move… Please…" Daniel was hard again and it was torment as his lover just fucked into him shallowly and gently to give him some respite.

Max grinned and took Daniel's cock in one hand. "Oh… Wanting me that much, huh?" He pinched a nipple with enough force to make Daniel whine again at the mix of pleasure and pain.

But Daniel was getting needier and thus, desperate. "You tease! Do you want me to fuck myself on you in this position?" He asked indignantly, making the younger man chuckle behind him.

"I'd really like to try that, but let's not make the guys wait for us too long, huh?." And he began to move in earnest.

Daniel moaned shamelessly at the strong thrusts that hit all the right spots on him. "As if they aren't aware we are fucking like rabbits in here." He closed his eyes and let Max work him up to another orgasm.

Max sucked a large bruise right above Daniel's pulse for everyone to see to solely appease his own ego. "Well, that is the aim, honey..." He sing songed and focused on throughly ravishing his boy friend, not caring if their moans were loud enough to be heard even over the music.

Daniel could only sigh and grin. "I am so whipped for you, Maxie…It's unreal."

* * *

Having already taken his shower, Sebastian was going over his news feed as he sat on their bed in his bathrobe and waited for Kimi to come out. 

The karting event had been a huge success and reportedly, the children's hospital had collected enough donation to last them for at least five years. The media had given a large coverage on it, pictures and videos of all kind was on every major and minor motorsports site. But more than everything, those auction pictures had apparently been a sensation among the fans… Sebastian sighed dejectedly at the screen of his phone, trying to console himself by thinking that at least the pictures on the internet were in low quality. He had the real deal.

_Really…_ What the hell was this shot taken from the upper left side as Kimi reclined back on a kart seat, right knee pulled up, left leg stretched out to the pedals with the suit unzipped all the way to his groin and showing his chest, stomach and abdomen, because Kimi had apparently not worn anything under his race suit. Kimi had that rugged James Hunt look on and Seb was going crazy.

Finally, when Kimi emerged back from his showering, Sebastian was already hard. He held his hand out to the other man and when Kimi took it, he gently tugged him to the bed. 

Kimi let himself be directed on top of the bed as however his lover wanted. Sebastian pulled him onto his lap and Kimi spread his legs, placing his knees on either side of the younger man.

Sebastian's eyes were so blue and he looked up at him in such adoration that Kimi's heart swelled at the love he saw in them. He reached and cradled the younger man's face between his hands and leaned down to kiss him.

Seb sighed heavily at their kiss, having missed it for so long, and pushed his hands under Kimi's bathrobe, firmly caressing his legs until he could grab at his buttocks. Kimi shivered above him and made a small sound against his lips that went straight to Sebastian's groin. 

"Missed you so much…" He licked at Kimi's lips and powerfully tugged him flush against himself from his buttocks. 

Kimi gave him small kisses, and when Sebastian pushed his bathrobe aside and took his cock in his hand, he hissed and made another little sound by gasping into Seb's mouth. "Me too…" He whispered and after giving Seb a final kiss, he gently pushed him on his back.

Sebastian went down with wide eyes, because Kimi had an impish smile on his face and he fished out a bottle of lube from his bathrobe pocket, pointedly showing it to him.

Their wager had been on him doing all these things to Kimi, but whatever… Sebastian was down for any play as long as he got to touch Kimi some way or another and feel his love directed on him. He relaxed on the bed and let Kimi do his thing.

"Yes, lay back and enjoy the show, Seb…" Kimi winked and pushed aside the younger man's bathrobe, revealing his painfully hard dick. He opened the cap of the bottle with his teeth, making Sebastian groan. 

Pouring liberal amounts of lube over Sebastian's cock, Kimi snorted when Seb hissed at the feel of the cold liquid. "This here was enjoying my pictures too much back there…" He tugged at the hard cock a few times, making Seb buck up to him wantonly.

The slick warmed up quickly under Kimi's hand and even though it was too slippery, it felt really good. "Weren't you being naughty, sitting behind the table all the time to hide your hard on?" Kimi asked again and this time Sebastian laughed, albeit breathlessly.

"Nothing escapes from your eyes, huh?" He held Kimi's eyes and bit on one of his knuckles to keep in his moans.

"Yes… And I know you called Lewis to get that final donation…" Kimi gave a firm and slow pull at the cock in his hand in retaliation and Sebastian had the decency to close his hands over his face, apologizing.

"I… I… couldn't lose that bet… It turned into some sort of… Some sort of competition…." He defended himself breathlessly.

Kimi leaned in and licked at the head of Seb's dick experimentally. "I know…" He grinned. "Hmmm… Tastes too much like strawberry." He ran his tongue firmly over the slit and laughed at the way Sebastian cursed rapidly in German.

"Angry?" Seb could only utter that much and felt relived when Kimi shook his head and crawled a bit up over him.

"Of course not…" He shrugged and positioned himself over Seb's cock to slowly sink on it. "How can I when he helped me do this?"

"Oh my fucking…." At the completely unexpected move, Sebastian held onto the base of his cock to not come. "Fuck… Kimi… ah…" He couldn't believe that the other man had prepared himself for this in the bathroom. He had planned this from the beginning.

Kimi sighed, his face a picture of mischief. "Don't you dare come before I do." He warned and Sebastian shook his head mutely, wide eyed.

He rubbed his lube covered hands together and as he waited for the younger man to collect himself, he began massaging his own chest with one hand and Sebastian's with the other.

"Kimi…." Sebastian whined. "You are not helping me here…" He lamented, his nipples going erect under Kimi's slick touch and the visual stimulation of watching Kimi pleasure himself.

"I'm going to use you and you'll be a good boy and just watch." Kimi grinned and began to move. 

Sebastian had to pinch his own leg to not come then and there, trying to focus on the pain to hold himself back. Kimi was moving above him languidly, his hips rolling in concentration, searching for the best position for himself. When he found it, he slapped away Sebastian's hand from his waist and began to fuck himself on him, one hand caressing his own nipple while he jerked himself off in time with his hips' down motion.

All Seb could do was to keep his hold on the base of his own cock and swear in every language that he knew while his hips were rolling up to Kimi's ass. He was burning and flushed and sweating a lot as if he hadn't taken a shower earlier. But he had never seen Kimi acting this naugthy and hungry before. Kimi was really using him like a toy now and that bossy attitude of his was doing things to Sebastian and really, all Seb wanted was to push the other man back on to the bed and fuck him into the bed sheets, but… _ Oh god _… He wouldn't change this with anything, because Kimi came so beautifully, tightening around him with his come decorating Sebastian's chest in spurts. 

It wasn't over though, because Kimi's hips didn't stop rolling up and down on Seb's cock. As he rode his orgasm, he let Sebastian come inside him and have his fill of him mercifully, watching the younger man throw his head back as blinding pleasure claimed him after holding himself back for that long. Seb really was a sight to behold when he was in the throes of passion.

Kimi leaned in and with that, Sebastian's cock got out of him with an obscene sound. He felt the slow trickle of the younger man's come dripping down the inside of his buttocks, but he didn't care. He gave a long and deep kiss to his lover and let Sebastian roll him on to his back. He gasped as their sensitive cocks rubbed against each other when the younger man lay between his legs. It didn't surprise him as Sebastian quickly got hard again while they kissed and caressed each other.

"One day you'll drive me crazy." Sebastian murmured against Kimi's lips. "What was that really?" He bit on his lower lip in awe.

Kimi shrugged, scratching at Seb's beard playfully. "Since I will be the one who's going to end up with a sore bottom after the next few days, I decided to enjoy myself as much as I could beforehand."

He had been joking, but Sebastian took it seriously. "You know I'd never do something that would hurt you, dearest. Just let me be with you in any way that you want, it's enough for me…" He assured Kimi with conviction. 

Seeing those big endearing eyes were proof enough for Kimi. "I was joking, Sebby… I know you'd never hurt me, as I'd never hurt you." He put a small kiss on those plush lips and grinned. "And you don't need to win stupid bets to get me on my hands and knees for you. I'm already way too willing." He moved a bit and let Sebastian feel how hard he was, too.

"Love you, dearest." Seb kissed him deeply again and then leaned on his elbow, watching him with a thoughtful expression.

"What is it?" Kimi asked, taking the bait and humoring Seb.

"Really, though… Everyone got something out of this thing, but what was in it for Lando?" Seb wondered honestly.

Kimi shrugged. "Well, what can I say? He is a fan of mine…" He tried to dismiss it, but when Seb gave him a _ 'don't fuck with me look', _ he confessed. "I invited him to our house for doing some dirt biking." He eyed his lover, but Sebastian seemed okay with it. "And Vale, too…"

"Vale?… As in Valentino Rossi?!" Now that changed things. A lot… Valentino was a hurricane on his own and him put together with Kimi and Lando? No way this wouldn't end at least with a few broken bones. Seb got up on his hands and groaned. "Kimi, they will wreck our house, the two of them!" He complained, knowing what a bundle of high strung energy the Italian man was. "And you simply go along with him every time!"

Kimi didn't want to belittle Sebastian's woes, but he really was exaggerating things. "I'll be the adult this time, don't worry, Sebby." He assured with a smile and then found Sebastian's cock and jerked it off gently. "Come on, forget about them… We wouldn't want your performance to get effected by worry now, would we?" He joked and laughed when he quickly found himself turned face first onto the bed.

"Of course not, beautiful… I won't disappoint you." Sebastian sleazily whispered into his ear and entered him in one long thrust as he caged his body under him. 

Kimi couldn't help but laugh softy again. He'd never have guessed that a little karting event would spice up the things for them like this. Maybe he should give Daniel and Charles more ideas to bet on about. 

_ "Soon…" _ He secretly grinned to himself.

-

_ Fin..._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and motivates me to write more! 🤗


End file.
